Wellenpferde
Beschreibung Ithumbn den Sagen vieler Völker taucht das Bild von Wellenrössern auf, mit denen die (Meeres-) Götter, ihre Diener oder auch der jeweilige auserwählte Held durch beziehungsweise über die Wellen reiten. Sogar in Sprichwörtern und Kennings haben sie Eingang gefunden und so verwundert es sicherlich nicht, dass sie mehr sind als nur eine Legende. Ganz aus Wasser bestehend und doch eine feste Form habend, sind Wasserrösser heutzutage deutlich seltener als in früheren Zeiten. Meist sind sie dort zu finden, wo die Wellen hochschlagen und es heißt, dass eine Herde galoppierender Wellenrösser Donner und Sturm mit sich bringen. Die Wellenrösser der Asen und Túatha Dé Danann sind eher kräftig, von tiefblauer, tintiger Färbung mit wildem Haar und massiven Hufen. Dagegen werden die Wellenpferde im Gefolge Poseidons schlanker und hochgewachsener beschrieben, von edlem Wuchs, hellerer Farbe und Wind im Haar. Allesamt sind sie jedoch in der Lage mit großer Geschwindigkeit über das Meer zu reisen und auch einen Menschen zu tragen. Werte Grundwerte Im folgenden die Grundwerte, die alle Wellenrösser - gleich welcher Herkunft - besitzen. Pantheonsspezifische Kräfte und Anmerkungen finden sich dann unter dem Punkt "Varianten". Alle Wellenrösser sind 5pt Kreaturen im Hinblick auf Geburtsrechte - es sei denn in der Beschreibung steht etwas Anderes. Attributes: Strenght 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Charisma 0, Manipulation 0, Appearance 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Athletics 4, Awareness 2, Brawl 1, Integrity 1, Presence 2, Fortitude 5 Supernatural Powers: Epic Attributes: ''Epic Strength 1 (Holy Rampage), Epic Dexterity 2 (Lightning Sprinter in water, Cat´s Grace), Epic Stamina 2 (Holy Fortitude, Self-Healing water) ''Boons: ''Sky´s Grace (Sky o), Water Breathing (Water o) ''Calling The Storms: Mindestens drei Wellenpferde der gleichen Art, die zusammen gallopieren, sind in der Lage, einen Sturm auszulösen. Dafür müssen insgesamt mindestens 9 Legendenpunkte ausgegeben werden, wobei jedes der Wellenpferde mindestens mit einem Legendenpunkt dazu beitragen muss. Je mehr Legendenpunkte ausgegeben werden, desto mächtiger ist der Sturm. Ab etwa 2 Dutzend gemeinsam gallopierenden Wellenpferden entsteht ein Sturm jedoch automatisch, ohne dass Legendenpunkte dafür ausgegeben werden müssen - dieser kann aber auch nicht verhindert werden. Der Sturm entsteht langsam und bewegt sich mit der gallopierenden Herde mit. Teilt sich die Herde auf, tut dies auch der Sturm. Die Auswirkungen des Sturms liegen dabei am Besten in den Händen des Spielleiters. Join Battle: 5 Attacks: Kick: Attack 4+2, Damage 8+1B (Water), Speed 2, DV -2 Overrunning: Attack 7+2, Damage: 15+1B, Drowning, Speed 6, DV -1 Soak: 2A / 4L / 8B Health Levels: -0 / -0 / -1 / -1 / -2 / -4 / Inc Dodge DV: 5 (Water) / 2 (Land) Willpower: 5 Legend: 3 Legend Points: 9 Other Notes: Vulnerability (Fire): Jeglicher Schaden aus Feuer und Hitze gegen Wellenpferde wird verdoppelt. Immunity: Wellenpferde sind absolut immun gegen wasserbasierende Angriffe. Es ist möglich, sie zu vereisen - entsprechende Versuche sind aber um +2 erschwert. Außerdem erhalten Wellenrösser keinen Schaden durch Elektrizität - allerdings leiten Sie diese sehr gut und erhöhen somit den Schaden für ihre Reiter aus solchen Quellen um +3L. Bound to Salty Water: ''Wellenpferde sind an das Wasser, genauer das Meer, gebunden. Zwar ist es möglich, mit Ihnen kurzzeitig über das Land zu reiten, jedoch erhalten sie für jede Minute an Land 1L Schaden, den sie nicht soaken können und der auch nur in Meerwasser wieder geheilt werden kann. In Süßwasserflüssen reduziert sich der Schaden auf 1L pro Stunde ''Riding a wave steed: Um ein Wellenpferd reiten zu können, muss ein Scion in der Lage sein, auf Wasser zu sitzen, was z.B. mit dem Water Control Boon (Water oo) möglich ist. Zudem ist es sicherlich ratsam, wenn der Scion im bzw unter Wasser atmen kann... Rolling Speed: Die Grundgeschwindigkeit eines Wellenpferdes beträgt bis zu 60 km/h Soft Surface: Die wässrige Natur eines Wellenrosses verleiht diesem +3B Soak, welcher bereits in die obigen Werte mit eingerechnet ist. Varianten Im Folgenden werden verschiedene Varianten von Wellenrössern vorgestellt. Die Werte gelten zusätzlich zu den oben genannten, bzw. ersetzen diese gegebenenfalls (im Falle von veränderten Attributs- oder Fertigkeitswerten) Die Herde des Poseidon Die Herde des Poseidon ist nicht nur für ihre klassische Schönheit und Geschwindigkeit bekannt, sondern auch dafür, auserwählte Reiter über Flüße bis tief in's Landesinnere tragen zu können. Obgleich die meisten von Ihnen im Meer beheimatet sind, leben manche in großen Seen oder Binnenmeeren. Virtues: Expression 1 Intellect 2 Valor 3 Vengenace 3 Attributes: Appearance 3 Abilities: - Supernatural Powers: Epic Attributes: Additional Epic Dexterity Knack Fast As Thought '' in water ''Boons: - Other Notes: Enhanced Rolling Speed: die Pferde aus Poseidons Herde sind schneller als ihre nördlichen Geschwister und haben eine Grundgeschwindigkeit von bis zu 75 km/h Bound to Water: ''Tiere aus Poseidons Herde haben deutlich weniger Probleme mit Süßwasser als ihre Geschwister. Der Schaden für das Reiten durch Flüsse veringert sich auf 1L alle 6 Stunden. Außerdem ist es ihnen möglich, in großen Süßwasserseen zu leben und dort auch normal zu regenerieren. Die Rösser des Njörd Die Wellenpferde die mit dem Vanir Njörd assoziiert werden, sind nicht nur besonders ausdauernd, sondern auch resistenter als ihre Geschwister. Insbesondere sind sie durch normales Feuer nicht zu verletzen. '''Virtues': Expression 1 Courage 3 Endurance 5 Loyality 3 Attributes: Stamina 4 Abilities: -''' '''Supernatural Powers: Epic Attributes: -'' ''Boons: ''Fire Immunity (Fire o), Frost Immunity (Frost o) '''Soak: '''3A / 5L / 10B '''Other Notes:' Fire Extinction: Pferde des Njörd sind vor normalem Feuer und Hitze geschützt, da sie diese zum Verlöschen bringen. Feuer in Kontakt mit einem Wellenpferd des Njord verringert seine Intensität jede Runde um 1. Erleiden die Rösser Schaden durch Quellen, die ihre Feuerimmunität ignorieren können, wird dieser Schaden wie üblich verdoppelt. Strong Form: Rösser des Njörd erhalten +1A/+1L/+1B soak, was bereits in obige Werte eingrechnet wurde Die dunklen Pferde des Manannán mac Lir Die Pferde des irisch-keltischen Meeres- und Unterweltgottes sind allesamt Nachkommen Enbarrs of the Flowing Mane. Ungleich diesem sind sie aber genauso wenig wie andere Wellenrösser in der Lage, längere Zeit an Land zu sein. Heutzutage sind Aes Sidhe in seinen Diensten oft auf einem dieser Rösser unterwegs und von Zeit zu Zeit schenkt er auch einem Scion (nicht nur seinen eigenen Kindern) ein solches Pferd. Virtues: Expression 1 Intellect 1 Courage 4 Piety 2 Attributes: - Abilities: -''' '''Supernatural Powers: Epic Attributes: ''- ''Boons: ''Death Sense (Death o), Night Eyes (Darkness o) ''Into The Depth: Die Pferde des Manannán mac Lir sind in der Lage, jene Pfade zu benutzen, die in das tiefe Reiche des Meeresgottes und somit auch in die Unterwelt führen. Sie können ihre Reiter ebenfalls dort hin tragen - sofern diese den Ritt hinab in die dunklen, lichtlosen Tiefe des Meeres überleben. Death Man Riding: Nicht nur die Lebenden können auf einem dieser Rösser reiten, auch Geister werden von ihm getragen - meist direkt in die Unterwelt. Other Notes: '''- Die Jadegrünen Rösser der Chalchiuitlicue Über diese Wesen, die der aztekischen Wasser- und Meeresgöttin zugerechnet werden, ist heutzutage nur noch sehr wenig bekannt. Möglicherweise erscheinen sie nicht in der Gestalt von Pferden sondern eher von aufgerichteten, jadegrünen Schlangen, die das Meer durchpflügen. Sie sind dafür bekannt, fürchterliche Stürme und Strudel auszulösen. '''Virtues: Conviction 1 Courage 3 Duty 2 Loyality 3 Attributes: Strenght 5 Abilities: ''' Art: maelstrom 3 '''Attacks: Kick: Attack 4+2, Damage 9+1B (Water), Speed 2, DV -2 Overrunning: Attack 7+2, Damage: 16+1B, Drowning, Speed 6, DV -1 Maelstrom: Attack n/a, Damage: a maelstrom of 3m radius, which leads to the ocean ground, sucks everything in a radius of 12 meters into it (Strength: roll Strength+Art+Legend), lasts for 15 ticks, Speed 8, DV -2 Supernatural Powers: Epic Attributes: ''- ''Boons: ''Battle Cry (War oo) ''Calling The Hurricane: Die Gesamtkosten, um einen Sturm hervorzurufen betragen nur 6 Legendenpunkte. Auch sind hierfür nur ein Minimum von zwei anstatt dreier Rösser notwändig. Eine automatische Sturmentwicklung beginnt bereits ab 10 dieser Kreaturen. 'Other Notes: '- Kategorie:Birthright Kategorie:Creature